


Swinging

by wneleh



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s05e20 Enemy at the Gate, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wneleh/pseuds/wneleh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney takes the team to his favorite playground in San Francisco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sag_lfws; I was the first fiction writer sitting.
> 
> Prompt for the Round: Write an episode tag or missing scene using script format. The team is a must, but you can include other characters, OC or not. H/C is not a must.

EXT. PLAYGROUND - DAY. An SUV parks near a small playground. There are houses and trees in the foreground, but there's a sense of distance beyond the swing sets and climbing structures.

Rodney McKay exits from the driver's door and is joined by John Sheppard, Ronon Dex, and Teyla Emmagan carrying Torren.

RODNEY: Yes, this is the place. Come on, Teyla!

(The group, looking bemused, follows Rodney through a low gate.)

RODNEY (examining a flat swing): Teyla, do you think he could hold... Oh, never mind, here we go!

(Rodney trots over to a bucket swing.)

RODNEY: Just give him here.

TEYLA: Well, you have yet to drop him...

RODNEY: Ha ha. (Teyla hands him Torren) Okay, kiddo, here you go. (Holds Torren at a distance and examines the spacing of his legs, then places him in the swing.) Just like plugging an alien device into its power supply.

RONON (shaking the chain of another swing): What's this for? 

TEYLA: POWER SUPPLY??

RODNEY: Now let me just... (He pushes the swing forward, and then jumps out of its return path.) Perfect.

(Rodney rounds to the other side of swing and begins pushing Torren.)

RODNEY: Now he's flying over the city!

(The others follow Rodney's gaze to where the land drops away and San Francisco stretches into the distance below them.)

RODNEY: Amazing, isn't it?

JOHN: It has its charm. How'd you know this park was here?

RODNEY: Found it years ago when I was in town for a symposium. Got lost, ended up here, decided if I ever had a kid I'd bring him up here. So... anyway, here we are.

(Torren squeals, looking at the surrounding adults and ignoring the view.)

RONON: This place - it's just for recreation? All this?

JOHN: Don't tell me you didn't have tot lots on Sateda.

RONON: We had things for kids. Nothing like this, though.

Teyla: The view is - startling. How much of Earth's population lies below?

Rodney: Um... a fraction of a thousandth?   
RONON (pulls John aside): You love it, don't you? This is home.

JOHN: I'm a colonel in the U.S. Air Force. Earth's always been my first priority. Sorry if that wasn't always clear.

RONON: You're keeping Atlantis.

JOHN: Not my decision.

RONON: It could be. (To Teyla) You hear what Sheppard's saying?

TEYLA: I think we must... (She pauses for several moments.) I do not think Earth has a legitimate claim to all the gifts of the ancestors. But perhaps all humanity has a claim on Earth?

JOHN: What???

RONON: I don't think she's talking about an invasion fleet, Sheppard. (To Teyla) Yeah, I think it'll do.


End file.
